Tu as transformé mon monde tranquille en un quotidien éblouissant
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Anne ne serait jamais comme les autres filles. Elle ne sera jamais une femme mariée, restant en retrait pour s'occuper des enfants. Et Marilla en était heureuse.


Bonjour camarades !

Ce texte a été écrit lors d'une des nuits du FOF avec pour thème **Vivace**. Je me lance donc sur la fandom d'Anne with an e, série Netflix tiré de la série de livres Anne... la maison aux pignons verts, un classique de la littérature jeunesse anglo-saxonne. J'ai été très surprise par cette série, qui est aussi belle au niveau de l'image que de son histoire et qui explore des thèmes comme l'homosexualité ou le racisme avec justesse. Je ne peut que vous conseiller d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« J'aimerais aller en France. A Paris. On dit que c'est la ville du romantisme. Et n'y aurait-il rien de plus romantique qu'une demande en mariage à Paris, sous le clair de lune, devant le parvis de Notre-Dame. J'aimerais tellement que quelque comme ça m'arrive ... »

Marilla écoutait d'une oreille distraite les bavardages incessants d'Anne. Elle avait finit par s'y faire avec le temps. Occupées à dresser la table, Anne était en train de divaguer sur une des ses énièmes histoires imaginaires, un de ces récits épiques, tragiques ou romantiques qui avaient finit par devenir son quotidien.

Bien que cela l'agaçait par moments, assez souvent même, Marilla devait reconnaître que ces longs monologues lui apportaient un certain réconfort et une certaine joie.

Quand elle voyait Anne, elle était emplie d'un sentiment de joie immense mais aussi d'une tristesse. Si la responsable de l'orphelinat ne s'était pas trompée, Anne ne serait pas dans sa vie. Anne serait encore dans cet établissement sordide et aurait sans doute mal finit. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir son imagination débordante pour le savoir. Malheureusement les enfants vivants dans ce genre d'établissements n'avaient pas de grandes possibilités d'avenir devant eux. Ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, seuls. Il n'y avait personne pour les aimer, les guider et leur dire où aller. Ils étaient maîtres de leur propre destin et ce destin s'avérait parfois bien sordide.

Mais Anne était coriace, une survivante, comme les plantes vivaces résistaient au plus rude des hivers. Elle avait survécu à tellement de choses qu'elle en était ressortie endurcie et Marilla savait qu'elle était sans doute bien plus intelligente et mieux lotie que Diana Barry, du moins pas dans le sens où on l'entendait. Elle n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer le futur de la faille aînée des Barry. Mariée, belle et entourée d'enfants, organisant des réceptions et suscitant l'admiration des gens de la ville. Anne n'aurait pas ce destin. Et elle en était heureuse. Anne savait se débrouiller et même si elle n'avait pas encore choisi sa voie, elle serait bien différente de celle que toutes les autres jeunes filles d'Avonlea avaient déjà toutes tracées, et ce dès leur naissance.

Mais ce destin qu'Anne se forgeait et que Marilla s'imaginait déjà pour sa fille adoptive n'aurait jamais été possible si elle ne l'avait pas rencontrée. Désormais elle était prête à tout pour qu'Anne aie accès à une éducation poussée, plus poussée qu'elle et Matthew n'eurent jamais peu avoir.

Dire qu'il y a quelques mois encore, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir ce genre de pensées. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé poussé une fille, _sa fille_, à aller plus loin qu'elle, à devenir quelqu'un. Mais Anne avait bouleversé son monde morne et tranquille en un quotidien éblouissant parsemé de surprises.

Anne avait eu de la chance. Ils avaient eu de la chance, tous les trois. Ils s'étaient sauvés tous les trois.

Et des années plus tard, bien après que Matthew soit mort et qu'Anne avait terminé ses études et enfin consentit à accueillir Gilbert dans sa vie sentimentale, Marilla ne se sentie jamais aussi fière de la voir s'installer à son bureau pour y écrire les premières lignes de son roman, qui allait, elle en était sûre, être une histoire d'amour, terriblement romantique et tragique.

Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Dieu d'avoir fait entrer Anne dans sa vie.


End file.
